


Marvel AU Directory

by kajakauf013



Series: Marvel AU Collection [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Work Outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajakauf013/pseuds/kajakauf013
Summary: An attempt to organize chaos.





	Marvel AU Directory

**Author's Note:**

> The stories that involve my Marvel OCs will all (eventually) be listed here that way everyone can get a sense of when they occurred relative to the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline. The numbers listed before the title of each fic consist of the year-month-day closest to when that story takes place, though some will span weeks or months (or possibly years). 
> 
> This will be updated periodically as more of my stories get uploaded on AO3.

1939-1945  
Captain America: The First Avenger

…  
1963  
X-Men: First Class

…  
1973  
X-Men: Days of Future Past

…  
…  
…  
2005  
20051222 Die Hand Deiner Angst, Füttert Mein Blut

2006  
20060925 Finding Refuge is Not Enough

2007  
20070605 Defiant to the End We Hear the Call  
20071013 I’ve Got Soul, But I’m Not a Soldier

2008  
Iron Man 

2009

2010  
Iron Man 2

2011  
Thor 

2012  
Avengers

2013  
Thor 2  
Iron Man 3

2014  
Captain America: Winter Soldier   
20140519 Bright Lights That Cast a Shadow

2015  
Avengers Age of Ultron 

2016  
Captain America: Civil War

2017


End file.
